el campeon va a la escuela
by albe20
Summary: debido a que el campeon ash ketchup no termino la escuela no puede ser nombrado maestro pokemon,asi que acepta terminarla por lo cual se inscribe en el colegio flare sin saber que su instancia en el colegio sera mas complicada de lo que penso desde romances,bullyng,tareas,examenes, maestros acosadores,conspiraciones esto y mas le espera en el colegio
1. el colegio flare

Colegio flare donde las aventuras comienzan

En un hermoso día como cualquier otro en la hermosa región de kanto, en una gran mansión ubicada en pueblo paleta vive un chico de 16 años de cabello negro azabache, ojos color chocolate se había levantado temprano por que hoy iba ser un día muy importante para él.

— ¡Hoy es el día! —grito de alegría aquel muchacho azabache

El muchacho se levantó muy entusiasmado de la cama para luego cambiarse de ropa, pasaron algunos unos minutos después que se cambiarse y aquel muchacho se reunió con su madre que estaba en el comedor desayunando.

—Buenos días hijo, se te ve muy contento el día de hoy será por la ceremonia acaso —dijo la señora delia con un tono alegre

—Claro que si mama hoy será el día que me nombren maestro pokemon —respondió ash con mucho entusiasmo

—Me alegra mucho hijo te mereces ese reconocimiento y más, por cierto no se te olvide que también hoy es la cena de compromiso para tu matrimonio arreglado —exclamo delia

— ¡Mama ya te dije que no me casaría con giselle no es de mi agrado! —respondió ash algo molesto

—Hijo, giselle sería una buena esposa para ti, es muy hermosa, lista y sobre todo sabe comportarse en sociedad y es más hijo es capaz de venir a vivir a kanto solo por ti —dijo delia con un tono tranquilo — ¿qué más quieres?

¡Ya te dije que no mama, y es definitivo, además se te olvido decir que es una presumida, superficial y una codiciosa! —Grito ash muy molesto y se levantó de la mesa — ¡me retiro de la mesa ya perdí el apetito!

— ¡Más te vale que te prepares para la cena de esta noche ash, porque te casaras con giselle y es definitivo! —Grito delia molesta por la actitud de su hijo — ¡oíste bien ash!

Ash sin siquiera responder a su madre ante sus amenazas, solo tomo sus cosas y se fue directo a la puerta principal para salir de la mansión e ir a la meseta añil donde se celebraría su reconocimiento como maestro pokemon, cuando estuvo afuera de la mansión arrojo una pokebola de donde salió un charizard

—hola ¿cómo estas amigo? , listo para irnos —pregunto ash a su pokemon

El cual solo gruño y asintió con la cabeza en señal de confirmación

— ¡andando entonces! —exclamo ash entusiasmado mientras montaba a charizard y al estar listo su entrenador charizard emprendió el vuelo hacia la meseta añil

Después de volar por algún tiempo habían llegado a la meseta añil donde se observaba gente en el estadio principal sentada y en el centro del estadio se podía ver al presidente de la liga pokemon el señor goodshow sentado en una mesa junto a la elite 4 de kanto.

Ash descendió en el centro de aquel estadio para prepararse a la ceremonia de reconocimiento

— ¡Muy bien, llego el invitado de honor ya podemos comenzar! —exclamo goodshow al notar la presencia de ash

En eso ash guardo a charizard en su pokebola y se puso a observar el ambiente del estadio, no podía estar más emocionado, la gente ovacionaba su nombre, las chicas solo ponían en su pancartas ¡eres lo máximo amor!, ¡quiero casarme contigo! y algunas más fuertes como ¡tu lugar es estar en mi cama a tu lado! , cosa que ash se espantó un poco pero mejor decidió olvidar el asunto y decidió concentrarse en la ceremonia.

—Damas y caballeros estamos reunidos para honrar a ash kétchup con el título de maestro pokemon como sabrán su actos hablan por él, no solo es campeón de kanto y de jhoto también logro derrotar al equipo rocket salvando a la región de kanto de su destrucción por eso y más estamos reunidos para nombrar a ash kétchup maes… —exclamo goodshow hasta que una persona lo interrumpió

— ¡Detengan todo esto! — grito una persona que entro en medio del estadio corriendo en dirección al señor goodshow

Todas las personas estaban sorprendidas por la interrupción tan repentina de aquella persona, ash estaba muy extrañado por la situación y sobre todo por aquel hombre se acercó al presidente goodshow y le susurró al oído algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar el.

Después de unos minutos aquella persona se paró junto al presidente mientras este solo tomo el micrófono para decir algunas palabras

—damas y caballeros perdón por la interrupción pero no podemos continuar con la ceremonia, estuvimos revisando algunos papales y se descubrió que ash kétchup no termino su último año de escuela por lo tanto no podemos darle el título de maestro pokemon —dijo el señor goodshow algo apenado por la situación

Para ash le cayó como balde de agua fría esta noticia y empezó a recordar que estaba en la escuela solo que debido a asuntos del equipo rocket y la liga se le había olvidado acreditar las materias para obtener su certificado y como se llevaba bien con el señor goodshow este nunca le pidió certificado de la escuela para entrar en la liga confiando que ash estaba por finalizar la escuela o ya la había concluido.

La gente del estadio estaba paralizada al oír esa noticia muchos quisieron reírse de la situación pero debido a que ash salvo la región kanto no les parecía justo hacerle eso, así que solo se quedaron callados y desviaron la mirada para no mirar al azabache.

Pasaron minutos después de saber la noticia mucha gente se empezó a retirar del estadio por la decepción peor no querían demostrarlo así que solo murmuraban entre ellos el señor goodshow y compañía se alejaron del lugar , el señor goodshow quería hablar con ash sobre el asunto pero al verlo inmóvil decidió que lo mejor es dejarlo que meditara a solas y luego hablaría con él ,por otro lado ash estaba parado en medio del estadio se quedó por un buen rato paralizado no tenía ganas de irse de ese lugar, lo que creyó que iba ser un buen día se convirtió en el peor de todos y para agraviarlo más si regresaba a casa de seguro tendría que ver a giselle y a los demás invitados farsantes de la cena de compromiso de su matrimonio arreglado.

Fue en ese momento que una persona con bata y cabello gris se dirigía hacia el azabache sin que este lo notara.

—Ash, podemos hablar a solas —exclamo la persona de cabello gris que al oir esa voz, ash interrumpió sus pensamientos

— ¡profesor oak! —respondió ash asombrado de ver al profesor oak en el estadio de todas las personas que conocida ash el profesor oak era una de las personas que más admiraba y quería el azabache ya que él fue el que el dio la pokedex y su primer pokemon inicial y además había sido un padre para el

—bueno muchacho no creías que iba perderme tu ceremonia de premiación, pero al oír esa noticia de la escuela sabía que debía ayudarte a superar este problema ,pero me gustaría hablar un poco alejado de este lugar sino te molesta —exclamó de pronto el profesor le dio un abrazo ash

Entonces ash siguió al profesor oak sin preguntar nada, sabía que oak ya respondería a todas sus dudas cuando estuvieran a solas como el pidió.

—Muy bien profesor ya estamos a solas ¿qué me quería decir? —pregunto ash extrañado

—Bien muchacho como sabrás el comité de la liga sabe que no terminaste la escuela y debido a eso no te darán el título de maestro pokemon, pero no solo es eso también están evaluando tu caso sobre ser campeón ya que ten en cuenta que esos títulos de campeón son ilegales debido a que no terminaste la escuela y es posible si la junta llega a un acuerdo de quitarte tus campeonatos —dijo oak con un tono serio

— ¡no también eso! —grito ash en un tono molesto y sacando algunas lágrimas de impotencia — ¡perderé también mis campeonatos! —! todo lo que hice este año fue para nada!

—Tranquilízate solo te dije una posibilidad de lo que podría pasar sin embargo no todo está perdido también se puede arreglar este asunto fácilmente —respondió ash con una voz tranquila y agarrando de los hombros al azabache para calmarlo

— ¡Lo dice en serio! —exclamo ash en un tono esperanzador

—Por supuesto la solución es sencilla regresa a la escuela y termínala —respondió oak con un tono más alegre

Ash se quedó paralizado al oír esa frase "regresar a la escuela", claro la solución era tan simple si obtenía su certificado ya podría reclamar su título de maestro pokemon y retener sus campeonatos pero también sería algo engorroso estar en un salón de clases por un año pero que más se podía hacer en este caso, regresar a la escuela era la única solución viable en este momento.

—Bien ash, ¿qué me dices? regresaras a la escuela —pregunto oak interrumpiendo los pensamientos del azabache

—Pues no tengo otra opción así que regresare al colegio —respondió ash algo resignado

—Perfecto sabía que dirías que si, por eso me tome la libertad de arreglar tu inscripción en el colegio flare y aquí tienes tus boleto para el avión, el colegio queda en la región kalos —respondió oak con un tono alegre y le dio ash un folleto del colegio y el boleto de avión —tu avión sale esta noche así que se puntual

— ¡Que tan pronto! —Exclamo ash totalmente sorprendido — ¡Además como sabía que aceptaría!

—muchacho te conozco como la palma de mi mano sé que como piensas además confía en mi ese colegio te encantara podrás luchar con tus pokemon, hacer amigos y posiblemente encuentres una novia —dijo oak sonriendo

Ash se quedó pensativo, ir a kalos lo alejaría de su madre pero por otro lado también lo salvaría de la fiesta de compromiso y sobre todo no estaría cerca de giselle

—Está bien acepto, iré al colegio flare —respondió ash sin dudarlo

Después de confirmar la asistencia al colegio, ash se despidió del profesor oak y saco charizard para partir rumbo al aeropuerto y también pensó que al llegar a kalos hablaría con su madre sobre el asunto del colegio, aunque esta se negara a apoyarlo sobre la idea de terminar la escuela, él tenía dinero ahorrado después de todo como campeón tenía una gran cantidad de dinero por lo que podría sostenerse estando kalos sin ayuda de su madre.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, ash guardo a charizard y tomo el vuelo a kalos donde lo llevaría al colegio flare.

 _ **En el colegio flare**_

Dentro de una oficina grande estaba sentado en su escritorio un hombre de cabello anaranjado, su aspecto era elegante y formal y estaba vistiendo un traje negro con mangas rojas y en su mano derecha está sosteniendo una copa de vino mientras aquel hombre estaba revisando los expedientes de algunos estudiantes.

—director nos ha llegado el aviso del que el nuevo alumno de nombre ash kétchup proveniente de kanto arribara en kalos mañana en la noche —dijo la secretaria desde el intercomunicador que tenía el escritorio

—gracias malva por avisarme, pero ya estaba al tanto de la llegada del señor kétchup a este colegio y sabía que aceptaría venir aquí para terminar sus estudios, solo envíen a alguien para que le dé la bienvenida como se merece —respondió aquel hombre de cabello anaranjado —que no se exceda mucho con la bienvenida, no queremos que nuestro nuevo alumno reciba muchas emociones antes de su primer día de clases

—descuide director lysson se perfectamente quien sería el hombre adecuado para cumplir esta tarea —respondió malva

—excelente, solo mantenme informado malva —dijo lysson

— ¡si señor! —respondió malva

Entonces lysson tomo el expediente que mencionaba el nombre de "ash kétchup" y empezó ojearlo.

—Señor kétchup usted será una gran adquisición para nuestro colegio —exclamo lysson en voz alta mientras observaba la foto de ash del expediente

Así que pasaron varias horas después de que ash dejo kanto para dirigirse a la región kalos, el viaje por avión había resultado ser un poco largo y cansado pero gracias a arceus el azabache llego sano y salvo a kalos, mejor dicho llegó a la ciudad lumius entonces se puso a revisar su pokedex para ver donde quedaba un hotel para descansar.

—Así que el hotel más cercano esta por esa dirección —exclamó el azabache mientras fue corriendo en esa dirección que le marcaba su pokedex

En ese momento un hombre encapuchado se interpone en el camino de ash y este al verlo se paró en saco al ver tal extraño sujeto.

— ¡oye que te pasa porque te cruzas en mi camino, casi choco por tu culpa¡ —reclamo ash molesto

—Sígueme tu y yo jugaremos un rato —respondió aquel sujeto extraño mientras enseñaba un mega aro de un color negro muy extraño

— ¡estás loco no voy a seguirte ni siquiera te conozco! —dijo ash molesto mientras que se quedó observado algo extrañado por aquel mega aro de ese color tan extraño

—Si no quieres acompañarme está bien pero supongo que tendré que matar a la gente de este lugar para convencerte —respondió el extraño sujeto mientras que en su rostro se observaba un sonrisa sádica

Ash al ver que no tenía otra opción acepto acompañar al extraño sujeto para no involucrar a la gente de este lugar, caminaron por un rato hasta notar que habían salido de ciudad lumius y estaban entrando en un bosque donde se observaba que no había ningún entrenador o pokemon cerca de pronto el extraño sujeto se detuvo al ver que llegaron a un prado.

—Aquí será el lugar donde pelearemos, ¿estás listo? —pregunto el hombre encapuchado mientras este lanzaba una pokebola liberando un heracross con un collar con una piedra negra

—claro que sí, pero antes de empezar dimes ¿quién eres tú? —pregunto ash molesto

— ¿quién soy?, solo una persona sin importancia pero si quieres llamarme por un nombre solo dime zero —respondió el sujeto extraño que se autonombró zero

— ¡eres un tonto zero por meterte con alguien como yo! —contesto ash molesto y saco a su fiel amigo charizard que al salir rugió con tanta fuerza que retumbo por todo el bosque

—ese pokemon se ve que es poderoso era de esperarse de parte del campeón de kanto y jhoto —comentó zero algo asombrado al ver de charizard de ash —entonces tendré que ir con todo

Al decir eso zero activo su mega aro para mega evolucionar a su heracross solo que el brillo de la megaevolucion era algo distinta a la usual transformado al pokemon escarabajo en una versión totalmente diferente tomando un color oscuro y en sus ojos se volvieron rojos sin duda le daba un aspecto tenebroso al observar a esa versión de mega heracross se notaba que era muy diferente al mega heracross normal

— ¿Por qué megaevoluciono diferente? —preguntaba el azabache asombrado al ver esa extraña megaevolucion de heracross

—Digamos que eso estimado campeón es un secreto —respondió zero con una sonrisa burlona

—no importa los métodos que uses, no me vencerás ,!charizard usa llamarada ahora! —ordeno ash

—heracross atraviesa esas llamas con tu megacuerno —ordeno enseguida zero

Entonces charizard uso una poderosa llamarada sobre el pokemon bicho, pero este la recibió con su megacuerno mientras iba en dirección atacar el pokemon de fuego con intención de embestirlo y poco a poco fue ganando terreno heracross sobre la llamarada de charizard, hasta que termino impactado en charizard haciéndolo retroceder varios metros.

— ¡charizard resiste y ahora usa ala de acero! — ordeno ash

— ¡heracross atrapa sus alas! —grito zero a su pokemon

El pokemon bicho espero el momento justo y atrapo las alas de charizard antes que impactaran sobre el

—Caíste en mi trampa campeón —exclamo zero con un tono de burla —heracross usa hiperrayo

—dos podemos jugar ese juego, charizard usa sofoco —ordeno ash

De pronto ambos pokemon estaba cargando para lanzar sus ataques, cuando heracross estaba a punto de lanzar su hiperrayo, charizard se adelantó con sofoco y dio de lleno al pokemon bicho dejando muy lastimado debido a la cercanía del ataque

—esto no se acaba, ¡heracross usa megacuerno! —ordeno zero molesto

De pronto heracross estaba empezando a parpadear entre su forma mega y su forma normal, hasta que regreso a su forma normal cayendo derrotado el pokemon bicho, entonces zero vio que su mega aro la piedra activadora se volvió blanca de repente, entonces zero regreso a su pokemon a la pokebola algo molesto por el resultado de la pelea.

—Tan rápido se terminó el efecto de esta porquería —dijo zero en voz alta —esto no ha terminado campeón ya nos volveremos a ver

Después decir eso zero lanzo una bola de humo y cuando se disipo el humo, zero ya no se encontraba cerca, ash comenzó ver en los alrededores para ver si encontraba a zero pero no encontró nada, ya se había ido del lugar sin dejar rastro.

—maldición ¿quién era ese tipo tan raro con el que me enfrente? —se preguntó ash en voz alta

Ash empezó a meditar un poco lo sucedido y sobre esa extraña megaevolucion, aunque no él no era usuario de la megaevolucion , si tenía conocimiento de ella y en sus combates pasados si logro verla de cerca pero en ninguno de los casos con los que peleo era parecido a lo que uso zero en heracross, después de un rato de pensarlo dejo de lado el asunto de zero por el momento y decidió ir a un hotel para dormir esa noche y mañana llegar al colegio flare ya que sería su primer día de clases.

Entonces ash salió del bosque y se puso rumbo a un hotel, entonces iba pasando como si nada la gente no le prestaba atención por suerte en kalos no era tan conocido los campeones de otras regiones por lo que agradecía que en kalos podía pasar por una persona normal, entonces ash recorrió ciudad lumius buscando un hotel adecuado y fue cuando de pronto vio a un chico un poco mayor a el mismo, de cabello de punta y de ojos cerrados sosteniendo un letrero con la leyenda "ash kétchup de kanto" caminando en frente de él.

—Oye me buscabas —dijo ash poniéndose en frente del chico moreno que cargaba el letrero

—no puede creerlo eres ash kétchup el campeón de kanto y de jhoto, es un honor conocerlo mi nombre es brock para servirle —respondió brock tirando el letrero y dándole la mano a ash

—el placer esto mío pero dime ¿Por qué me buscabas? ¿Eres un fan mío acaso? —pregunto ash algo extrañado

—nada de eso campeón soy un alumno del colegio flare y me asignaron para darle la bienvenida de parte del instituto, el director ya estaba al tanto de tu llegada y por eso me enviaron a buscarlo —respondió brock —así que por que no vamos a un restaurante para platicar los lineamientos y todo lo que tienes que saber sobre el colegio flare

—me gustaría brock pero tengo que buscar un lugar para dormir esta noche si quieres mañana puedes darme una plática rápida cuando nos encontremos en el colegio —exclamo ash con un poco de fastidio

—si ese el problema vamos a mi casa tengo un cuarto disponible así puedes comer y descansar esta noche —respondió brock de una manera alegre

Ash se quedó pensativo pero no notaba malicia en brock así que decidió confiar en el

—Pues brock te tomo la palabra —comentó ash aceptado la invitación del moreno sin pensarlo veces

Entonces brock fue guiando a ash por la ciudad hasta llegar a una casa de dos pisos de color blanca el lugar era sencillo pero no estaba del todo mal, así que brock saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta, ambos chicos entraron a la casa por dentro se observaba que la casa estaba muy limpia y ordenada.

—Brock tu casa es muy bonita y se ve impecable sin duda el que limpia sabe lo que hace —dijo ash totalmente asombrado

—Gracias campeón siempre me gusta tener mi hogar totalmente ordenado y limpio —respondió brock algo sonrojado por los halagos del azabache

—la verdad sabes lo que haces amigo te felicito —exclamo ash —no me digas campeón se siente muy raro solo dime ash

—gracias ash, por cierto vamos a la mesa de seguro debes tener hambre después de todo vienes desde muy lejos —dijo brock ye n seguida guio a ash hasta la mesa para cenar

—Gracias por invitarme a comer, espero no ser una molestia —respondió ash algo apenado

—claro que no ash para mí no es ninguna molestia además me caes bien espero que podamos ser buenos amigos —comentó brock con una sonrisa

—A mí también me gustaría ser tu amigo —exclamo ash son una sonrisa

En eso brock sirvió la comida que consistía en albóndigas con spaghetti, ash al verlas solo empezó a comer como loco, después de poco tiempo ash estaba satisfecho

—bien ash ¿te agrado la comida? —pregunto brock a su amigo

—claro que si amigo fue lo más sabroso que haya comido en toda la vida —exclamo ash totalmente feliz

—me alegro por que yo lo prepare —dijo brock en un tono de orgullo

—brock realmente eres asombroso te felicito tienes muchos talentos de seguro debes fascinarle a la chicas un hombre como tú —respondió ash totalmente asombrado y felicitando al moreno

—De hecho las chicas me aborrecen y piensan que soy un pervertido —contesto brock con un semblante triste

—no te desanimes yo sé que algún día encontraras a la chica adecuada no te rindas hasta el final —dijo ash lleno de ánimo y puso su mano en el hombro de brock

—gracias ash, tienes razón además alguien como yo no se rendirá jamás —respondió brock con gran entusiasmo

Después de eso empezaron hablar asuntos sin importancias hasta que brock decidió hablar sobre los lineamientos en el colegio.

—bueno ash creo que ya es hora de hablar sobre el colegio flare así que ponte cómodo porque esto puede ser un poco largo —dijo brock con un tono tranquilo

—Soy todo oídos brock —respondió ash

—bueno el colegio flare es uno de los colegios con mayor nivel académico solo puedes entrar por padres ricos o por ser un genio, además que el colegio lo fundo el señor lysson lysandre apenas hace cinco años el colegio en si se ubica en el famoso castillo wolfestein propiedad del mismo fundador.

Ahí las asignaturas impartidas son variadas y podemos elegir una u otra materia solo que habrá dos materias que son obligatorias y son crianza de pokemon y combate, ash debido a tu nivel académico te asignaron al último año tus materias aun no han sido decididas así que mañana deberás elegirlas con sabiduría

Por si quieres saberlo yo elegiré crianza de pokemon, combate, medicina, cocina y tecnologías

En fin te diré las reglas está prohibido sacar a tus pokemon en el colegio salvo que el profesor te lo pida, no puedes ingresar al colegio con armas o bebidas alcohólicas y sobre todo no puedes bajo ningún motivo acercarte a las ruinas que rodean al colegio.

Fuera de eso sería todo por las normas ya cuando lleguemos mañana al colegio te guiare para que sepas donde esta cada lugar —exclamo brock

—bueno me cada casi claro todo pero supongo que mañana al estar en el colegio ya podre aclarar todas mis dudas —respondió ash aun algo confundido

Después de platicar un rato más brock guio al azabache a su cuarto donde ash se alisto para irse a dormir, mañana tendría que hablar con su madre sobre lo del colegio pero suponía que el profesor oak ya debía haber habland con ella para suavizar las cosas

 **En otra parte de kalos**

zero había llegado una cueva donde entro y camino un poco para después presionar un botón secreto y abrir una puerta secreta donde entro y al entrar se topó de frente con otro sujeto encapuchado.

— ¿Que paso zero cumpliste con la misión asignada? — pregunto el segundo sujeto encapuchado

—no, el sujeto es muy fuerte la megaevolucion artificial fue ineficaz contra el —respondió zero algo decepcionado de su fracaso

—si comprendo es normal tu fracaso después de todo es un campeón con el que peleaste, aun así es de suma importancia sacar todo los datos posibles de el por qué el líder presiente que él campeón tiene la clave para terminar con el arma —exclamo el segundo sujeto encapuchado

—Aun así por el líder completare mi misión —dijo zero con un tono de determinación

—déjalo así, el líder ya asigno a otro con esa misión de hecho parte de su misión es acercarse al campeón como su amigo —respondió el segundo encapuchado —además tu misión nueva es recolectar muestras de sangre de pokemon que puedan megaevolucionar eso ayudara a perfeccionar más la megaevolucion artificial

—esta bien si lo dice el líder está bien entonces me marcho a cumplir mi misión —dijo zero resignado y se retiró del lugar para cumplir su misión

 **En casa de brock**

Brock estaba punto de irse a dormir cuanto de repente sonó su teléfono celular

—si hola habla brock, ¿Quién habla? —pregunto el moreno

—hola brock soy Johanna perdón por las molestias pero te quiero pedir un favor puedes llevar a dawn al colegio —dijo la señora de nombre Johanna

—hola señora Johanna pues iba acompañar aun amigo al colegio en su primer día también pero descuide llevare a serena al colegio —respondió brock

—gracias brock sabía que podía confiar en ti entonces te espero mañana, que descanses —exclamó Johanna sumamente aliviada y colgó el teléfono

En la residencia berliz

—Hija ya vete a dormir que mañana vendrá a recogerte brock —dijo Johanna

—brock otra vez el, no había alguien mejor para llevarme a la escuela —respondió una chica de cabello largo color azul y de ojos azules

—dawn ya hablamos de eso, brock es un chico confiable además dice que vendrá con él un nuevo amigo, puede que su nuevo amigo te guste —dijo Johanna con una mirada picara

—si claro mama conociendo a los amigos de brock de seguro es como el nerd de clemont o el chico raro de cabello raro de nombre cylan —respondió dawn

—vamos hija ya es hora que salgas con chicos además presiento que algún día un chico te va enamorar y caerás en sus brazos —dijo Johanna

—nunca me veras babear por un chico —exclamo enojada

—Bueno hija solo te quise avisar para que estuvieras lista para mañana —contesto Johanna

—está bien mama gracias por avisarme si me disculpas me iré a dormir así que con tu permiso me retiro —dijo dawn algo fastidiada y se fue en dirección a dormirse

Así la peliazul se alisto y se recostó en su cama para dormir

CONTINUARA

Hasta aquí esta trama se me ocurrió ayer en los temas que va tratar puede si tenga lemmon,un poquito de gore y como no situaciones serias como violaciones, asesinatos y extorsiones en fin todo será sobre la marcha implementado .

Ahora la gran pregunta que me estarán haciendo y donde esta serena pues ya aparecerá y tendrá shipping este fic pues quien sabe puede que si o puede que no


	2. el primer dia de clases

el primer dia de clases

Luego de una noche agitada en la región de kalos ,ash se iba levantado de la cama para poder empezar el día, estos últimos días su vida no había sido la misma pero para ash eso no importaba ahora su meta era terminar sus estudios para poder reclamar el título de maestro que tanto había soñado , ash empezó a bajar a la cocina para ayudar a brock con el desayuno peor al llegar a la cocina noto que estaba servido un plato de cereal, unos huevos estrellados con tocino y un vaso de jugo de naranja y lado de ellos estaba una nota escrita por brock.

 _ **Ash disculpa por no avisarte antes pero me surgió un asunto muy importante esta mañana, solo desayuna y espérame a las 12:00 en casa yo vendré a recogerte para llevarte al colegio**_

 _ **Atentamente**_

 _ **Brock**_

—yo que pensaba ayudarlo con el desayuno, ese brock si es una buena persona por eso debo ayudarlo a conseguir una novia para recompensarle todas las atenciones que ha tenido conmigo desde que llegue a esta región —exclamaba ash en voz alta decidido ayudar a su nuevo amigo de kalos, entonces observo su reloj de la pokedex y observo que eran apenas las 11:00 —aun me queda una hora solo desayuno y me iré a cambiar de ropa

Mientras tanto un poco alejado de la residencia de brock, el moreno se iba acercando a una casa bastante grande con su auto, solo pasaron unos minutos hasta que brock llego a la casa que parecía una mansión así que el moreno bajo del auto y se acercó a la puerta para tocar.

Toc, toc

—"señora Johanna ya llegue" —exclamaba el moreno

—"dawn baja de una buena vez que ya llego brock a recogerte" —gritaba Johana mientras iba recibir a brock

—"ya voy mama no te desesperes ya voy a bajar enseguida" —respondía dawn algo alterada

—Hola brock gracias por venir espero que no haya arruinado tus planes de esta mañana —dijo Johanna algo apenada al ver brock

—descuide señora Johanna para mí no es ninguna molestia llevar a dawn al colegio sé que por su trabajo le es difícil llevar a su hija al colegio —respondía brock con un tono tranquilo y mostrando una sonrisa

En ese momento dawn bajo de la escaleras y se dirigía a su madre y a brock

—Mama ya termine de cambiarme ahora si me retiro, te quiero mama —dijo dawn viendo a su madre e ignorando a brock

—hija se cortes y saluda a brock como se debe ya que se tomara las molestias de llevarte al colegio y lo menos que puedes hacer es comportante gentil y agradecida con el —respondía Johanna molesta por la actitud de dawn

—lo siento madre, disculpa brock por ignorarte —exclamaba dawn algo avergonzada de su comportamiento

—descuida dawn no hay cuidado —respondía brock con una sonrisa

—gracias brock por perdonar a mi hija por cierto aquí tienes esto por las molestias —dijo Johanna totalmente agradecida por el moreno y le dio un sobre que contenía dinero

—Muchas gracias señora Johanna —agradeció brock el gesto de la mama de dawn

Después de un rato de hablar, dawn se dirigió al auto de brock para subirse y que este la llevara al colegio.

—Vámonos brock que se nos hará tarde para ir a la escuela —dijo dawn algo fastidiada

Brock al ver la impaciencia de dawn por irse solo se despidió de la señora Johanna para llevar a su impaciente pasajera a su destino, pero primero tendría que recoger a ash que estaba en la casa.

—tranquila dawn ya vamos a irnos a la escuela pero antes tengo que hacer algo importante, espero no te enojes —exclamo brock con un tono tranquilo

—está bien pero en ese caso podemos pasar a recoger a serena, después de todo somos las mejores amigas y no quiero estar sola contigo —dijo dawn con un tono fuerte

Está bien dawn solo porque me queda de paso iremos por serena así que vamos antes que cambie de opinión —respondió brock algo resignado

Dawn se mostró feliz después de todo ella y serena eran amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, ellas nunca peleaban entre sí y eran inseparables para dawn, serena era alguien muy especial después de todo ella fue quien la ayudo contra la que consideraba su mayor enemiga una chica de nombre misty, esa chica de cabello naranja era una persona engreída y sobre todo envidiosa desde que la conoció hace varios años, ella tenía un rencor hacia la peliazul en múltiples ocasiones misty quiso siempre tratar de dañarla por suerte serena la salvo de ella y desde ese momento se volvieron las mejores amigas .

En una casa igual de grande que la de dawn se encontraba una chica de cabello largo de color miel y de ojos azules, esta chica llevaba el nombre de serena ella ya se había levantado de la cama y estaba desayunando tranquilamente, de pronto sonó su teléfono.

—hola dawn ¿cómo estas el día de hoy? —pregunto serena feliz por la llamada de su amiga

—bien serena solo te quise avisar que voy a pasar por ti para irnos al colegio juntas —respondió dawn con un tono de felicidad

—genial amiga que bueno que nos iremos juntas aunque supongo ¿que vendrá brock con nosotros no es así? —pregunto la pelimiel algo fastidia por ver a brock

—en efecto amiga, pero descuida por eso solo arréglate mientras paso a tu casa a recogerte —exclamo dawn con un tono de felicidad

—está bien amiga te espero —respondió serena sumamente contenta

Solo pasaron unos minutos hasta que el carro de se detuvo en frente de la casa de serena, el moreno sonó el claxon y en seguida la chica pelimiel salió de su casa rumbo al carro de brock.

—hola dawn ¿cómo estás? —dijo serena mientras entraba al carro y abrazaba a dawn ignorando a brock

—ya sabes que bien amiga —respondió dawn feliz de ver a su amiga

—Chicas sé que están felices por verse otra vez pero mejor siéntense bien ya que iremos a mi casa por mi amigo que debe estar esperándome para llevarlo al colegio —exclamo brock interrumpiendo la conversación de dawn y serena

—un amigo tuyo seguro que debe ser el nerd de clemont o el chico raro de cylan —dijo dawn con fastidio

—no es ninguno de ellos, solo les diré que cuando lo conozcan se sorprenderán mucho de el —respondió brock con una sonrisa

—De seguro ese amigo tuyo debe ser como clemont de solo recordar que ese tipo está enamorado de mí, me da un poco de asco —dijo serena sintiéndose incomoda de recordar a clemont

—Mínimo clemont no te acosa como conway ese tipo si da asco —comento dawn recordando a conway

— ¡chicas basta no tolerare que hablen mal de mis amigos!, mi amigo que está en mi casa no se parece en nada a ellos, de hecho lo conocí apenas ayer ya que él es un nuevo estudiante que vino de kanto para estudiar en el colegio y cuando lo conozcan no quiero que sean como siempre si pueden sean amables con el —reclamo brock un poco enojado

—tranquilo brock no era para que te enojaras de esa forma, pero está bien vamos a recoger a tu amigo —dijo dawn con un tono tranquilo y sorprendida como se puso brock

—chicas disculpen si las ofendí pero saben que no me gusta que molesten a mis amigos, sé que ustedes son las estudiantes más fuertes del colegio y tiene una reputación que mantener, yo solo pido solo sean amables con mi amigo, él es una persona muy gentil y noble, la verdad espero que lo hagan sentir como en casa —exclamo brock arrepentido de gritarles a las chicas

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio mientras meditaban las palabras de brock y no le respondieron se quedaron así unos minutos así hasta que llegaron a casa de brock y entonces brock estaciono el auto.

—Oye serena ¿cómo crees que sea el chico de kanto?, crees que sea guapo —susurro dawn al oído su amiga mientras brock abría la puerta de su casa para entrar

—no sé pero recuerda que brock luego exagera con los atributos de sus amigos como cuando dijo que conoció al hombre perfecto para mí y me presento a su amigo clemont —respondió serena —así que no te hagas ilusiones con el

—lo se serena pero es que hay que admitirlo me dan ganas de tener una relación con un chico apuesto, valiente, amable y sobre todo que sea buen entrenador acaso pido demasiado —suspiro dawn

— a mí también amiga aunque táchame de cursi pero yo busco el verdadero amor y para mí el hombre perfecto seria alguien guapo, sensible, de buen corazón y por último que sea capaz de defenderme de quien sea —suspiro serena

—tú crees que algún día encontremos alguien así porque seamos sinceros ninguno del colegio se acerca en lo más mínimo a lo que buscamos en una pareja —dijo dawn algo desanimada

—No lo sé dawn, pero como dicen la esperanza muere al último —respondió serena

Mientras las chicas continuaban platicando no prestaron atención a que el azabache salía de la casa y observaba el auto sin percatarse de las dos chicas que estaban a bordo de él.

—No sabía que tenías un carro brock, debe ser muy útil usarlo para llegar al colegio —exclamo el azabache sorprendido de ver el auto

—Bueno ash ya sabes que viajar por carro es muy seguro y en la seguridad no se miden gastos —respondió brock

De pronto ash noto que dos chicas estaban hablando entre ellas sin prestar atención por los demás que estaban a su alrededor, así que ash se acercó a hablar con ellas pero brock quiso detenerlo pero ya era tarde así que solo espero lo peor ya que sabía cómo se ponían esas dos cuando alguien osaba interrumpir sus pláticas.

—Chicas disculpen que las interrumpa pero puedo saber ¿quién son ustedes? — pregunto ash interviniendo en la conversación de las dos

Las chicas que estaban hablando de frente a frente, notaron que alguien las interrumpía con su pregunta así que iban gritarle a ese entrometido por arruinar su plática

— ¡eso no te importa idio….! —respondieron al unísono ambas chicas pero al ver el rostro del azabache pararon en seco los insultos que iban decirle y se quedaron viendo algo embobadas el rostro del azabache que les resultaba bastante atractivo para ambas chicas.

—disculpa por lo que iba decirte no era mi intención ni nombre es serena mucho gusto en conocerte —dijo serena totalmente sonrojada de la cara y algo avergonzada de la grosería que iba decirle al azabache y le dio la mano

—mucho gusto en conocerla señorita serena mi nombre es ash y provengo de kanto por cierto me gusta el color de su cabello —respondió dándole un beso en la mano a serena cosa que serena se ruborizo por la acción del azabache y también por el cumplido

—a mí también perdóname mi nombre es dawn y a mí también me da mucho gusto conocerte —exclamo dawn algo apenada por la situación anterior y en su rostro mostraba un gran sonrojo

—no hay que disculparse de nada señorita dawn además me dio gusto conocerla y por cierto que hermosos ojos tiene —respondió ash dándole de igual manera un beso en la mano que hizo que dawn se ruborizara por la acción el halago del azabache

Brock observo sorprendido como las chicas no solo no lo insultaron al chico por interferir en su conversación, ya que era muy conocido por todos que nadie podría interrumpir sus conversaciones sin recibir unas cuantas groserías de esas chicas pero ahora esas dos chicas no solo se detuvieron con ash en gritarle si no hasta se presentaron y en sus rostros estaban sonrojadas por conocer al chico de kanto.

 _ **En la mente de serena**_

— _ **que chico tan mas lindo es ese ash y sobre todo muy caballeroso sin duda él tiene que ser mi pareja no creo que a dawn le moleste que sea mi novio pero mejor hablo con ella antes para evitar conflictos**_

 _ **En la mente de dawn**_

— _ **que chico tan guapo él tiene que ser mío, hablare con serena antes de hacer mi jugada sé que ella entenderá y dejara que sea mi novio**_

Brock al ver esa escena vio de reojo el reloj y mejor se dirigió al auto para irse al colegio si no se les haría tarde

—Bueno ash mejor súbete al carro que se nos hará tarde para llegar al colegio ya en el camino puedes hablar con las chicas —dijo brock

—tienes razón brock pues a la carga —exclamo ash emocionado por ir al colegio

En seguida cuando ash se sentó en el coche, brock arranco al carro para llegar a su destino mientras iban en dirección las chicas trataban de llamar la atención con el entrenador de kanto así que pusieron a platicar el resto del camino hasta llegar al castillo wolfestein lugar donde se ubica el colegio flare.

—llegamos ash, observa el colegio flare —exclamo brock y señalando el castillo donde se podía observar banderas con el logo del colegio que consistía en una llama roja, el castillo era bastante grande y en los alrededores del castillo noto unas extrañas ruinas que parecían ser de una antigua civilización al ver más de cerca observo que los accesos para entrar a esa zona estaban sellados como si alguien no quisiera que pasaran a esa zona

—wooow este castillo es enorme ya quiero ver por dentro el colegio —dijo ash con asombro

—ash ya lo recorreremos a su debido tiempo pero antes tenemos que ir al auditorio para la bienvenida del director —respondió brock

—no me acordaba de la bienvenida del lysson solo espero que me elija esta vez para combatir me muero de ganas de mostrar los nuevos movimientos de mi delphox —exclamo serena algo entusiasmada

—apoco en la bienvenida se combate —pregunto ash asombrado

—bueno ash eres nuevo así que te lo voy a explicar veras en la bienvenida de curso el director elige al azar a dos alumnos para demostrar su nivel es un forma de dar inicio a las clases —respondió brock

—en ese caso espero que me toque a mí —exclamó ash con mucho entusiasmo

—a mí me da igual si me toca pelear y si me toca pelear solo espero que mi oponente este a mi altura —dijo dawn algo indiferente

—Yo espero que me toque contigo dawn para que veas que tanto he mejorado —respondió un chico de cabello negro saliendo inesperadamente atrás de dawn

— ¡ya te dije conway que no hagas eso! —reclamo dawn a conway enojada

—Lo siento dawn pero no puedo evitarlo en fin ya te veré luego preciosa — dijo conway después salió corriendo en dirección al auditorio

— ¡en verdad odio a ese tipo! —grito dawn molesta

—oye dawn quien ese tipo que te molesto —dijo ash sorprendido de conocer a conway

—solo es un chico que está enamorado de mí y me acosa con sus repentinas apariciones aunque es inofensivo pero como me fastidia que salga así de repente —respondió dawn ya más tranquila

—lo bueno que no a hecho anda malo pero descuida si se llega a propasar contigo le daré su merecido —respondió ash brindándole una sonrisa a la peliazul hecho que molesto un poco a serena —eso va para ti también serena no dejaría que alguien las molestara

— ¡gracias ash! — dijeron al unísono ambas chicas sonrojadas

—Chicos vamos rápido al auditorio que ya va empezar el evento —exclamo brock

Entonces ash junto con las chicas siguieron al moreno que iba en dirección al auditorio mientras iban corriendo ash noto que ningún estudiante lo había reconocido como campeón ni siquiera las chicas por lo que se sentía aliviado ya que podría pasar su estancia en el colegio sin muchos percances, aunque eso no era del todo cierto por que un hombre de cabello rojizo que vestía con una capa del mismo color que su cabello lo empezó a observar y reconoció al azabache.

— ¿que estará haciendo ash kétchup en este colegio? —preguntaba en voz alta el sujeto de la capa algo confundido de ver al campeón de kanto y jhoto en el colegio

Ash y compañía habían llegado al auditorio donde observaron que muchos alumnos estaban sentados esperando la entrada del director por suerte para ellos encontraron lugares disponibles para sentarse y procedieron a sentarse pasaron unos minutos hasta que notaron que un hombre alto de cabello rojo anaranjado y vestido con un traje negro se acercaba al podio del auditorio para hablar.

—queridos alumnos y alumnas de este colegio les doy la bienvenida a todos ya que para mí es un gran honor que me acompañen un año más en este colegio sé que se siguen esforzándose muchos podrán salir de aquí listos para los retos de la vida, confió en ustedes sé que van lograr cumplir sus metas, sin más que agregarles deseo un feliz año de clases y que sus metas se cumplan —dijo lysson entusiasmado

Los alumnos se pararon para darle unos aplausos a su director por el discurso de bienvenida

—ahora yo sé que quieren ver el primer combate de inicio de clases pues como sabrán serán elegidos al azar dos alumnos de cualquier grado para combatir, descuiden este combate solo es de exhibición y no repercutirá en su desempeño académico —exclamo lysson mientras en su mente ya sabía a quién elegir para iniciar el combate —bien el primer alumno elegido será el estudiante de tercer año ash kétchup

—Mucha suerte ash —dijeron al unísono las chicas apoyando al azabache

—gracias chicas por los ánimos hare mi mejor esfuerzo —respondió ash muy entusiasmado de pelear

—ash solo se gentil con él que te toque por favor no queremos que asustes a los demás de acuerdo —dijo brock en tono de broma

—de acuerdo brock —respondió ash algo sorprendido por el comentario del moreno

—A que te refieres con eso brock —pregunto dawn extrañada por el comentario de brock

—solo vean el combate y verán a lo que me refiero —respondió brock en un tono tranquilo y mostrando una sonrisa

Las chicas no preguntaron más y decidieron ver el combate para saber la razón del comentario del moreno, cuando lysson iba anunciar al segundo alumno el hombre de la capa roja que observo a ash se acercó a lysson y le susurro al oído

—estas seguro que quieres combatir —dijo lysson sorprendido por la petición de hombre de la capa

—Si —susurro el hombre al oído de lysson

—alumnos y alumnas va ver un cambio ash se enfrentará al profesor lance en el combate de exhibición —exclamo lysson y soñándolo al hombre de la capa que no eras ni menos que mismo profesor lance

Los alumnos que conocían a lance quedaron algo sorprendidos por la decisión del director de pelear, de todos los maestros del colegio flare lance era el más estricto y el mas fuerte hasta afirmaba el mismo lance que si alguien lo derrotaba podía saltarse su clases y aun así le pondría diez el resto del año.

Ash reconoció a lance y no para menos ya que fue ash quien le quito el título de campeón hace tiempo

 _Flashback_

 _En el estadio de liga añil se podía observar un combate entre dos personas una era ash con su fiel amigo charizard y del otro lado era lance con su dragonite como se podía observar este era el último pokemon para cada uno de ellos el ganador de este combate revelaría quien sería el campeón de la región_

— _Te felicito chico me has dejado sorprendido nadie me había obligado a sacar a mi pokemon más poderoso aun así este será tu final nunca podrás derrotar a mi dragonite pero en todo caso que lo hagas no solo te daré mi campeonato de la liga de kanto si no también la de jhoto como sabrás soy campeón de ambas ligas —comentó lance en un tono creído_

— _Deberías ser más humilde y acepto tu reto si gano seré campeón de ambas ligas solo espero que no te enojes por perder —respondió ash con una sonrisa_

— _te arrepentirás por provocarme niño te demostrare que en la liga pokemon no es lugar para mocosos —exclamó lance algo molesto —dragonite usa carga dragón en charizard_

— _charizard esquívalo volando y utiliza ala de acero —ordeno ash_

 _Dragonite empezó a usar su carga dragón pero no pudo darle a charizard ya que este había levantado el vuelo así esquivando el ataque de dragonite y charizard se dirigía hacia el pokemon dragón con su ala de acero, al ver dragonite el ataque quiso esquivarlo pero no pudo y recibió el ataque de charizard_

— _no te confíes mocoso necesitaras más que eso para vencer a mi pokemon ¡dragonite usa hidrobomba! —exclamó ash un poco molesto_

— _¡charizard esquívalo rápido! —grito ash a su pokemon_

— _Muy tarde niño —dijo lance con una sonrisa al ver como charizard recibía la hidrobomba sin poder esquivarla —ahora terminemos con esto dragonite usa puño trueno_

— _Charizard reacciona y usa garra dragón —ordeno ash a su charizard que reacciono rápidamente listo para pelear_

 _Charizard y dragonite se abalanzaron para atacarse entre sí y chocaron sus ataques resultado un lucha entre garra dragón y puño trueno donde ninguno quería ceder ante el otro._

— _¡dragonite destroza a ese pokemon! —grito lance enojado_

— _Charizard no te rindas hasta el final y ve con todo lo que tienes —exclamó ash a su pokemon_

 _Las palabras de ash llegaron charizard y en respuesta a los sentimientos de su entrenador el pokemon de fuego empezó a encenderse más la llama de su cola haciéndose más grande de lo normal_

— _No es posible como puede activar mar de llamas en esta situación —exclamo lance sorprendido de ver la habilidad de charizard_

— _eso es simple es porque creo en mi pokemon y el cree en mi mientras exista ese lazo nada es imposible de lograr —respondió ash aun incrédulo lance_

— _¡esto no puede ser posible! —grito lance sorprendió al ver como su pokemon perdió en el choque de ataques y recibió de lleno la garra de dragón de charizard y fue arrojado al suelo_

— _charizard ahora usa anillo ígneo antes que se levante —ordeno ash_

— _Dragonite levántate y vuela rápidamente —ordeno lance desesperado_

 _Dragonite quiso levantarse pero esa garra dragón lo había dejado muy herido para reaccionar rápidamente, mientras que charizard uso anillo ígneo el ataque le dio de lleno al pokemon dragón dejándolo totalmente debilitado._

— _¡dragonite nooooo!_ _—grito lance_

— _dragonite no puede continuar el ganador es charizard por lo tanto el nuevo campeón es ash kétchup de pueblo paleta y debido a que el excampeón lance no solo prometió darle el campeonato de kanto si ganaba si no también el de jhoto por lo tanto ash kétchup desde ahora es el nuevo campeón de kanto y de jhoto —dijo el arbitro_

 _El pueblo estaba ovacionando al nuevo campeón mientras que lance miraba con ojos de rencor a aquel chico azabache por quitarle sus sueños_

 _Fin del flashback_

Mientras ash se iba acercando al podio del auditorio para combatir la gente empezaba murmurar cosas de la pelea.

—Esto está mal lance lo hará pedazos al pobre chico

—siento pena por el chico lance trapearía el piso con el

—apuesto que no llega al minuto esta pelea

Mientras con brock y las chicas se notaba el ambiente un poco silencioso

—pobre ash se enfrentara a ese maldito de lance solo espero que no lo humille tan feo —comentó dawn en tono de preocupación

—Que mal por ash ni los mejores juntos alumnos de aquí juntos somos rivales para lance —exclamó serena algo triste

—chicas tengan fe en ash ya verán de lo que es capaz—dijo brock en un tono tranquilo mientras observaba al azabache di al escenario para el combate

—brock tu sabes algo dinos que es —reclamo dawn

—Si brock dinos la verdad sobre ash —secundo serena

—descuiden chicas solo observen el combate ya cuando regrese ash les contare todo

Las chicas aceptaron la petición del moreno y observaron el escenario donde solo estaban lance y ash de frente

— ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos ash? listo para el combate —pregunto lance con una sonrisa

—Estoy listo cuando quieras —respondió ash con la misma sonrisa

—muy bien yo seré el árbitro recuerden señores esta pelea será de 1 vs 1 cuando el pokemon del otro ya no pueda combatir el encuentro habrá terminado —exclamo lysson —comiencen

Entonces lance saco de su pokebola a dragonite y ash saco a greninja

—un greninja, es curioso que lo tengas sé que esta es la primera vez que visitas kalos —dijo lance sorprendido por el pokemon del azabache

—greninja lo obtuve como un frokie que nació de un huevo que medio el profesor oak —respondió ash

—greninja usa shuriken de agua —ordeno ash a su pokemon

—Dragonite usa hidrobomba para anularlos —ordeno lance a dragonite

Ambos ataques colisionaron creando una gran nube de agua, hecho que greninja aprovecho para meterse dentro de la nube y atacar así a dragonite

—Greninja usa tumba de rocas ahora —ordeno ash

Entonces sin lance se percatara antes greninja salió de la nube de vapor y lanzo su ataque sobre dragonite, ataque que dejo al pokemon dragón herido pero dejo un poco vulnerable a greninja a un ataque directo.

— ¡dragonite usa puño trueno ahora! —grito lance

En seguida dragonite acertó el ataque dándole de lleno a greninja que lo hizo retroceder algunos metros, lance estaba sonriendo por ese ataque cuando quiso ver la expresión de ash observo que el azabache aún seguía tranquilo como si nada.

—greninja terminemos con esto quieres usa rayo hielo —ordeno ash a su pokemon

Rápidamente greninja se reincorporó a la lucha aun con daño que le hizo dragonite con su puño trueno

— ¿Cómo puede levantarse después de recibir el puño trueno de mi dragonite? dragonite vuela ahora —grito lance atónito después de ver como greninja aún seguía de pie

Pero fue demasiado tarde para dragonite, greninja era más rápido e impacto el rayo de hielo dejando a congelado al pokemon dragón

—Lance deberías saber que confió en mis pokemon y ese lazo que tenemos es nuestra fuerza para levantarnos sin importar cuantas veces nos tiren —dijo ash con un tono tranquilo —esto se termino

Cuando lysson iba a dar de ganador a ash, el hielo donde estaba dragonite se estaba empezando a romper

— ¡esto no se termina ahora dragonite usa hiperrayo! — ordeno lance a su dragonite que recíñeteme se había descongelado

— Greninja esquívalo y usa corte —ordeno ash a su pokemon

En seguida greninja esquivo con gran elegancia el ataque de dragonite y tan solo unos instantes cortó a dragonite haciendo que el pokemon dragón cayera debilitado

— ¡dragonite no puede continuar el ganador es el alumno ash kétchup! —grito lysson

Los alumnos de la escuela no podían creerlo un alumno derroto a lance, una hazaña que nadie había podido hacer, dawn y serena estaban saltado de alegría al ver que ash salió victorioso del combate y salieron en dirección a ash para felicitarlo.

—Sabía que el señor kétchup sería una buena adquisición para este colegio y sobre todo cuando la competencia contra el colegio de sycamore está muy cerca —pensaba lysson al ver esa impresionante victoria del azabache

Ash bajo del escenario dejando a un derrotando lance incrédulo del resultado del combate mientras se quería ir a su lugar noto que muchos alumnos y especial alumnas querían conocer de cerca al chico que derroto a lance ,dawn y serena llegaron donde estaba apartando a todos y llevándose a ash a un lugar seguro

—Gracias chicas les debo una —exclamo ash aliviado de librarse de la multitud

—descuida ash no tienes nada que agradecer —respondió serena con una sonrisa

Después de tanto correr ash y las chicas se escondieron en un salón vacío

—Creo que los perdimos en fin mejor hay que ir a buscar a brock —dijo ash

—Pero antes de eso ash hay algo que nos quieras contar —exclamo dawn acercándose seductoramente a lado derecho del azabache

—si ash sabes no es bueno que nos guardes secretos —dijo serena con un tono seductor y se acercó a lado izquierdo de ash

El azabache estaba muy sonrojado en la forma en que las chicas se acercaban a el

—que calor hace no creen chicas ,pero está bien creo que ustedes se lo han ganado en conocer mi secreto bueno realmente soy ….. —dijo ash algo acalorado

 _ **En una oficina del colegio flare**_

— ¡maldito ash te juro que esta humillación lo pagaros bien caro y de mi cuenta corre que no saldrás de este colegio! —dijo lance totalmente enojado

 _ **En el colegio kalos**_

En la oficina del director sycamore

—Señor director ya llegó el alumno de intercambio de sinnoh —dijo sophie en el intercomunicador de la oficina

—Excelente hágalo pasar —respondió sycamore desde el intercomunicador

Entonces un chico de cabello largo apareció de frente al director sycamore

—Me da gusto que haya aceptado la invitación de unirse a este colegio señor Tobías es un gran honor tenerlo aquí —dijo sycamore dándole la mano al chico

—El honor es todo mío director sycamore —respondió Tobías con una sonrisa dándole la mano al director

—Lysson este año también lo perderás —pensaba sycamore mientras observaba a su nueva adquisición

 **CONTINUARA**

Muy bien aquí está el segundo capítulo sobre el shipping pues hare ajustes realmente no quería meterlo pues con sus comentarios pues aún estoy viendo si será un amour o un Pearl o porque no un amourpearshipping y harem como que no siento que se perdería la esencia del fic

 _Walter: pues aún está en votación pero va ganando el amour de todos modos ya hasta el final se sabrá con quien se queda ash_

 _AndrickDa2: serena no será violada y dawn tampoco de las demás quien sabe aunque cuando digo violación no necesariamente tiene que violar a mujeres también podrían violar a hombres pobre ash jejeje_

 _RyoNef191: pues la idea era hacerlo un Pearl en fin el público a hablado no me deja pero descuida ya veremos más adelante si termina en pearl o lo más cercano en amourpearshipping_

 _Maria Fernanda365: viendo cómo va todo esto puede que si termine en amourshipping aunque si veo que andan parejos las votaciones pues al final sería amourpearlshipping_

Fics en actualización

El entrenador siempre llama dos veces a la puerta: esta semana sale el nuevo capitulo

El que se enamora pierde: siguiente semana se estrena el siguiente capitulo

Se mi pareja: aun proceso

Mi dulce sirena: en proceso

Un pokemon diferente: siguiente semana se estrena el siguiente capitulo

Posibles proyectos futuros

Ash la paradoja del tiempo

Resumen: tras la muerte de serena ash desea regresar el tiempo y corregir ese evento sin saber que desencadenaría una serie de eventos inesperados

Sobrevive

Resumen: el avión donde viajaban ash y compañía se estrella en las montañas con poca comida y lejos de la civilización tendrán que hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir inclusive recurrir al canibalismo.

Mundo cruel

Resumen: serena y las demás amigas de ash tendrán que sobrevivir en un mundo de zombies donde la regla más importante para sobrevivir es no confíes en nadie y ten tu arma siempre cargada

Lectores recomendados

SandyT21 lecturas recomendadas todas

BGBFAN-FICS todas sus fics me gustaron en especial el de mi verdadero amor

Tengo más pero esto son de los me acuerdo, jeje

Título: XY&Z021 - ¿¡Una esposa para Citron!? ¡El Pánico S'il-vous-plaît de Yurika!

Me un poco de pena los que apoyan el geek shipping esperan que serena se ponga celosa jajajajaja en ese capitulo en fin ya nos vemos


	3. el reto de lance

Capitulo

Ash se sentía algo extraño al estar muy cerca de dawn y serena la sensación que le producían no la podía explicar ya que sentía como su corazón se aceleraba mucho además que sentía como su cuerpo como se calentaba.

—Hace calor aquí o es mi imaginación. —exclamo ash para separase del agarre de las chicas

—descuida ash yo te haré sentir mejor —respondió serena que se fue acercando a la cara de ash con intenciones de besarlo.

Ash se quedó un poco perplejo al notar como serena se aproximaba a su rostro fue en ese momento que dawn jalo por la espalda a serena para evitar eso.

— ¡se puede saber que ibas hacerle a ash! —reclamó dawn algo molesta.

—es que quería hacer sentir mejor a ash. —respondió serena con una sonrisa y se sonrojaba.

—en ese caso descuida yo hare sentir mejor a ash —hablo dawn algo sonrojada.

— ¡no dawn yo lo pensé primero así que yo lo hare sentir mejor! —dijo serena algo molesta.

— ¡si pero recuerdo que luego tus ideas no sirven tan bien así que yo lo haré por ti! —respondió dawn igual de molesta.

Ash estaba algo asustado por el tono en que las chicas empezaban a discutir y no sabía que hacer aunque debía meterse y parar la discusión recordó una antigua frase de su madre.

"si no quieres terminar mal no te metas en una pelea de mujeres"

Así que se quedó como espectador observando y escuchando la discusión de ambas chicas.

— ¡qué te pasa serena te digo que yo lo hare así que deja de discutir! —grito dawn ya más molesta y mirado retadoramente a serena.

— ¡no dawn ya te dije que yo lo haré así que más vale que te apartes de mí camino o no respondo! —advirtió serena mientras miraba fijamente a dawn.

Cuando la discusión subió de nivel y el enfrentamiento físico era inevitable por suerte para ash un ángel moreno apareció para intervenir en la pelea.

—Al fin los encuentro chicos vengan o llegáremos tarde para la clase —exclamó brock que llego como un ángel salvador a interrumpir la discusión.

— ¡gracias brock! —agradeció el azabache a su amigo moreno mientras se quedaba a su lado

Las chicas al ver a brock decidieron dejar la discusión hasta aquí así que tomaron su cosas y acompañaron al moreno juntó con ash al salón de clases en el camino se notaba el silencio de ambas chicas aunque no lo querían admitir pero por primera vez en su amistad tenían un desacuerdo y para colmo ese desacuerdo tenia nombre y ese era ash kétchup.

Al caminar ash observo en los pasillos una escena algo peculiar vio a dos chicos uno de cabello de purpura y otro de cabello rubio miel similar al tono de serena metiendo a aun casillero aun chico rubio de lentes mientras solo reían y se retiraban del lugar como si nada, ash sin pensarlo dos veces fue a ayudar al chico del casillero.

— ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto ash mientras trataba de forzar el casillero con sus manos.

—La verdad no, solo por favor sácame de aquí . —suplicaba el chico atrapado en el casillero.

— ¿necesitas una mano ash? —pregunto el moreno mientras juntó con ash trataba de abrir el casillero.

—gracias brock.

Después de un rato de forcejar lograron abrir la puerta del casillero liberando al chico rubio de su tormento, dawn y serena solo observaron la escena mientras daban palabras de ánimo al azabache.

—Gracias muchas gracias —agradeció el chico rubio brindándole su mano a ash

—no hay de que por cierto ni nombre es ash ¿cuál es el tuyo? —pregunto ash mientras correspondía el saludo al rubio con la mano.

—mi nombre es clemont para servirle además no puedo creer que seas ash kétchup el campeón de kanto y jhoto el que logro derrotar a lance el domador de dragones. —dijo clemont mientras mostraba brillo en los ojos. —la verdad soy tu fan ash no sabes cómo he seguido de cerca tu trayectoria como entrenador eres único sabes quisiera ser como tu.

—Gracias clemont la verdad me hace feliz conocer gente como tú además siempre que confíes en tus pokemon y entrenes duramente tú puedes lograr todo lo que te propongas —respondió ash mostrando una sonrisa y sacando su pulgar arriba (estilo gai sensei).

—En serio lo crees ash. —exclamo clemont mientras se le iluminaban los ojos de la emoción.

—claro y no se lo digo a cualquiera. —respondió ash.

—clemont ya te dije que acusaras con algún maestro a eso bravucones no puedes seguir viviendo así. —dijo brock con un tono serio interrumpiendo la plática.

—no es tan fácil brock sabes que si los delato esto se pondrá peor además ellos se cansaran y me dejaran en paz solo es cuestión de tiempo. —exclamo clemont mientras ponía cambia su semblante a uno serio y miraba fijamente a brock.

— ¡basta clemont! —grito serena molesta por la actitud del rubio. —no seas tonto ellos no se cansaran de molestarte debes ponerles un alto a esto.

—serena tiene razón clemont no es justo que ellos abusen de ti solo porque sean de los mejores peleadores del colegio flare. —secundo dawn

—si lo sé pero que quieren que haga saben que lysson no les pondrá la mano encima porque son los mejores peleadores del colegio —hablo clemont en tono desesperado —ya no sé qué hacer

—un momento esos dos son los mejores peleadores del colegio flare. —cuestiono ash.

—es cierto ash tu eres nuevo te voy explicar el chico con el cabello rubio de tono miel se llama trip es el segundo peleador más fuerte del colegio además que su familia es una de las más ricas de la región kalos. —Explicó brock a su amigo azabache — el segundo es paul el más fuerte de aquí además que su familia es igual de rica que la de trip por eso piensa que tiene el derecho de meterse con los demás

—Con que paul y trip, entonces yo me encargaré de ellos. —exclamo ash. —descuida clemont ellos no te volverán a molestar.

—Gracias ash la verdad prometo que algún día te pagare por este favor. —agradeció clemont. Con algo de lágrimas.

—No tienes por qué pagarme con todo gusto ayudaría a aun amigo en apuros —respondió ash mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de clemont.

Dawn y serena suspiraban al ver el buen corazón de ash y esto hiso que las chicas quedaran más enamoradas de este y brock solo sentía contento por que ash fuera una persona de noble corazón.

—Bueno chicos odio interrumpir esta escena pero debemos irnos al salón —exclamo brock mientras observaba su reloj

Entonces ash y los demás fueron corriendo al salón de clases que para su desgracia estaba ubicado en el último piso y cabe destacar que el colegio flare tenía cinco pisos por lo cual tardaron más de lo esperado al salón de clases.

—que tenemos aquí si el señor kétchup y sus amigos —dijo lance con una sonrisa diabólica —además llegando diez minutos tarde a mi clase

—discúlpenos profesor es que tuvimos un contratiempo. —exclamo brock hablando en el nombre de los demás.

— ¡silencio no me interesan tus patéticas excusas! —Grito lance enojado. —saben muy bien que hay dos cosas que no tolero en mi clase las excusas y la impuntualidad.

—lo se profesor y no volverá a ocurrir solo por esta vez permitamos la entrada a la clase. —trato de dialogar brock con lance.

—creo que no entendió el punto señor Stone dije que no tolero ni la impuntualidad ni las excusas además tengo entendido que usted, la señorita gabena, el señor meyer y la señorita bertitz son becados del colegio es una verdadera lástima que tenga que reprobarlos como castigo por desobedecer mis reglas —exclamo lance mientras dibujaba una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro

— ¡oiga no tiene derecho a reprobarlos solo porque quebrantaron una de sus estúpidas reglas! —reclamó ash algo molesto por la injusticia que se estaba cometiendo

—señor kétchup no sé por qué le molesta mis reglas además no le afectan recuerda que usted me gano siéntase libre de entrar a mi clase si así lo desea solo que no cambiare mi castigo con el resto de sus amigos a menos que usted acepte mi nuevo desafío —dijo lance astutamente

— ¿qué clase de desafío? —pregunto ash desafiante

—veras existe un evento en el cual nuestro colegio compite contra el colegio kalos para ver quien tiene a los mejores entrenadores pokemon y por coincidencia este año la sede va ser en este colegio. —Explico lance —por lo que quiero que usted represente este colegio y gane.

—Si acaso me negara. —pregunto ash molesto.

— bueno sería una pena por tus amigos eran tan buenos estudiantes se imagina quitarles la beca que les podría haber brindado un futuro mejor es toda una tragedia no lo cree asi. —exclamo lance fingiendo tristeza.

— ¡lance acepto tu desafío solo prométeme que no perjudicaras a mis amigos! —reclamó ash molesto.

—Lo prometo señor kétchup. —respondió lance dándole la mano al azabache. —por cierto en el remoto caso que perdiera usted deberá irse del colegio esta claro.

— ¡ash no lo hagas! —exclamaron al unísono brock, serena y dawn.

—Es un trato. —dijo ash seriamente dándole la mano a lance para cerrar el trato.

—muy bien entonces ya pueden pasar a la clase. —hablo lance.

Ash y compañía tomaron asiento y procedieron tomar la clase con normalidad después de unas horas había terminado la clase y se retiraron a sus demás clases nadie quería hablar sobre lo que paso en esa clase así que decidieron no hablar hasta que terminaran las clases, después de un tiempo las clases habían terminado sin novedad solo algunas indicaciones de los profesores así como algunas tareas así que todos fueron directo al auto de brock para regresar a sus hogares.

—ash no tenías que hacer esto por nosotros sé que lance tenía planeado todo esto desde el principio solo necesitaba una excusa para tenerte en sus manos. —hablo brock preocupado por su amigo mientras todos los demás se subían al carro.

— ¡es cierto ash no debiste hacerlo! —Reclamo clemont. —apenas y nos conoces para apostar tu estancia en este colegio se de antemano tu caso de la liga pokemon y si te llegan a expulsar es muy probable que te quiten los títulos de campeón.

— ¡ash te agradezco lo que hiciste por nosotros si perdiera mi beca no que sería de mí! —hablo serena sollozando mientras abrazaba a ash fuertemente.

— ¡yo también te agradezco mucho ash es bueno que aun haya gente buena en este mundo! —ahora hablo dawn igual que serena está sollozando y abrazaba fuertemente al azabache.

—De nada chicas solo que por favor pueden dejar de abrazarme tan fuerte siento que me están asfixiando. —dijo ash mientras se ponía morado por la falta de aire.

—Lo siento ash. —exclamaron dawn y serena algo apenadas por lo sucedido.

—esta bien bueno chicos la verdad les ayude por que se cómo es lance desde que fue campeón siempre ha sido un hombre que hará lo que fuera para ganar y lamentablemente al estar junto a mí les involucre en este asunto sin querer. —dijo ash seriamente.

—descuida ash todos sabemos que no fue tu intención además todos te ayudaremos para que puedas graduarte del colegio. —hablo brock. —verdad chicos.

— ¡si! —gritaron al unísono los demás.

—Muchas gracias chicos son los mejores. —dijo ash mostrando una sonrisa.

Después de esa platica brock se disponía a arrancar el carro pero en ese momento dos gritos lo interrumpieron así que observo de quien era y vio con asombro que se trataba de dos personas que ya conocía anteriormente.

— ¡miette y ursula ¿qué hacen aquí?! —interrogaron molestas dawn y serena al ver a las chicas que iban en su dirección.

—Vinimos hablar con ash. —respondió miette tranquilamente.

—Si además es el chico nuevo y debemos presentarnos. —secundo ursula.

—hola ursula y miette mucho gusto mi nombre es ash kétchup encantado de conocerlas. —hablo mientras se bajaba del carro para darles la mano a los dos chicas.

—mucho gusto ash por cierto solo vine a decirte que fue valiente de tu parte salvar a serena y dawn de las garras de lance sabes no muchos chicos se enfrentan a él, además que me fascino al manera que trapeaste el piso con él. —hablo miette mientras invadía el espacio personal del azabache.

—gracias, además no fue nada apuesto que dawn y serena harían lo mismo por mí. —respondió ash mientras se alejaba un poco de miette ya que lo estaba incomodando.

— ¡claro que si ash de eso no lo dudes! —gritaron al unísono dawn y serena.

—cambiando de temas ash ¿tienes novia? —pregunto ursula.

Dawn y serena estaban observando detenidamente al azabache esperando su respuesta pero sin que ellas se dieran cuenta miette observaba de reojo sus reacciones.

—No la verdad no he tenido tiempo para esas cosas. —respondió ash con tono indiferente —aunque tampoco me cierro a la posibilidad de tener una.

Con esas palabras todas las chicas en ese momento suspiraron al ver que tenían una oportunidad con ash.

—Ash ya debemos irnos ya que la mama de dawn me matara si no llego a tiempo a dejar a su hija. —interrumpió brock algo impaciente.

—lo siento brock ya voy, lo siento chicas mañana seguimos hablando. —dijo ash mientras se subía al carro. —hasta luego y me dio gusto conocerla.

—Hasta mañana ash. —respondieron ursula y miette al mismo tiempo.

Entonces el carro arranco y ash y los demás se dirigieron rumbo a sus casas para descansar, las dos chicas solo agitaron la mano mientras observaban al carro partir.

—Ese ash es interesante y por supuesto no se lo dejare a serena. —dijo miette en voz alta al ver que el carro ya se había ido.

—yo tampoco se lo dejare a dawn así ¿que tenemos una tregua miette? —pregunto ursula.

—Seguro además ya quiero ver la cara de serena y de dawn cuando les hayamos quitado a ash —exclamo miette soltado una pequeña carcajada.

—tienes razón no puedo esperar para ver sus caras. —hablo ursula mostrando una sonrisa. diabólica.

En el auto con brock

—ash un favor pásame tu número. —hablo clemont sacando su celular para apuntar el número.

—es que la verdad no tengo celular. —respondió el azabache rascándose la cabeza.

— ¡que es imposible que andes sin celular! —dijo clemont impresionado.

—bueno es que nunca lo he necesitado pero no es mala idea después de todo siempre es bueno aprender algo nuevo así que mañana comprare uno. —exclamo ash emocionado. —aunque soy nuevo en la ciudad y no se donde pueda comprarlo.

—descuida ash yo conozco todas las tiendas de la ciudad yo puedo llevarte —hablo serena resolviendo el dilema de ash.

—gracias serena entonces vamos después de la escuela y sabes si nos da tiempo podemos ir a comer. —dijo ash rascándose la nariz al decir lo ultimo.

—Seguro ash. —respondió serena sonrojada.

Serena al escuchar lo último solo imagino estar a la luz de la luina solas con ash en una cena romántica así que empezó a divagar, dawn al ver la reacción de serena y la propuesta de ash solo hervía de celos por su amiga, no obstante clemont su reacción fue de tristeza ay que no era secreto que él estaba enamorado de serena y ver que saldría con otro chico le dolía.

Ash vio perfectamente la reacción de su amigo rubio y recordó que tenía sentimientos por serena así que en acto de buena fe se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea.

—oye clemont te gustaría acompañarnos. —dijo ash esperando ver la reacción del rubio.

—claro que si ash. —respondió clemont con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar la propuesta de ash, serena sintió como la idea de la cita perfecta se desvanecía en el aire dejando a dawn más que complacida por ver la cita de su amiga arruinada.

—No te molesta que nos acompañe clemont verdad serena. —hablo ash.

—claro que no ash. —respondió serena sin casi ánimo para hablar.

— ¡entonces está decidido!

Así que mientras borck los llevaba a sus hogares desconocían que alguien desde las sombras lo estaba observando desde lejos.

En el colegio kalos

Se podía ver que en la gimnasio del lugar estaban en el suelo diez pokemon con sus respectivos entrenadores también derrotados lo curioso es que todos llevaban mega aros.

—Que aburrido. —exclamó el chico de cabello negro largo mientras estaba a lado de su darkrai.

—bravo, sabía que no las megaevoluciones no serían rivales para ti tobias después de todo eres el campeón de sinnoh el único que a derrotado al alto mando soplo usando un pokemon. —dijo sycamore mientras aplaudía la victoria de tobias.

—si tú lo dices sabes algo yo espero que el chico que dices pueda darme pelea. —respondió tobias mientras guardaba en su pokebola su pokemon.

—créeme es un reto después de todo es el campeón de kanto y jhoto ash kétchup. —exclamo sycamore.

—interesante por fin saldaremos cuentas kétchup esto se pone cada vez mejor. —hablo tobias mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

En algún lugar de un bosque de kalos

—buen trabajo zero conseguiste lo que te pedí. —hablo un extraño encapuchado.

—No fue fácil pero tengo las muestras que me pidieron —exclamó zero mientras se arrodillaba y le daba una caja al encapuchado. —ahora, ¿qué sigue?

—Magnifico. —dijo el encapuchado al abrir y observar el interior de la caja. —solo falta esperar ya nuestro agente hizo contacto con el campeón solo es cuestión de tiempo para que tengamos lo que necesitamos de él y con eso se sellara el destino del mundo.

CONTINUARA

 _Después de un tiempo al fin actualice este fic ya cumplí tu pedido ragna ahora veremos que fic actualizare se aceptan sugerencias ya que tengo en fila bajo la máscara negra, el entrenador siempre llama dos veces a la puerta y se mi pareja_

 _Mis recomendaciones de esta semana son:_

 _El espíritu de un peleador de darksoldier41_

 _Volver a empezar de sandyt21 que bueno que regresaste_

 _Mi verdadero amor de BGB FANFICS_

 _Pokemon X and Y dark side de tiene sus partes fuertes pero es agradable_

 _Por, para siempre de Angie lopez_


End file.
